dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talia Bael
Talia Bael, is a high-class Devil and the half sister of Sairaorg Bael. Known by the nickname "Half-Blood Princess of Destruction" for her talent with the Bael's ability. She is also considered one of the Rookie Six. Appearance Talia is a beautiful young woman with red eyes and long blonde hair, both traits inherited from her mother. In each ear she has two piercings, one being on the lobe and the other being next to it. She typically wears two small gold ring earrings. She has perfect pale skin and her face is often graced with a kind expression. Her figure is slender with moderately larges assets. Normally she wears noble clothes that befit her ranking, although they are usually chosen for her and she only wears them to keep appearances, she would much rather wear normal clothes. When she fights she always wears a different outfit, which consists of a black shirt, white button down shirt, with a black tie, over which she wears a black jacket, matching her skirt, which is cut short so the jacket would leave her midriff exposed if not for her shirt. Personality Being raised as a human she is unlike most of her peers, lacking their arrogance, despite her powers. She is very kind, but she does have a temper which has gotten her into trouble, such as when she and Dieter Belial had a duel. She sees her peerage as her family, and doesn't really treat them like servants unless she has to for official functions or serious situations. Thanks to her tutoring she has learned proper manners and politeness which she is careful to use. History She was born of an affair between Lord Bael and a human of no real importance. She grew up with her mother, hiding her power, but she was eventually found and would've probably been killed had she not inherited the Power of Destruction and seen as a true Bael, which was a sore point at the time because her half-brother hadn't shown the same. Despite her talent she was always resented by her father as a past mistake, but she has proven time and time again that she can compete with any other Devil of standing and is one of the strongest of her generation. At some point she had a duel with Riser Phenex, before she was recognized as being a High-Class Devil. She has also engaged in two unofficial Rating Games, one of which was with Riser as a rematch, and she won both. Although, she did lose against Dieter Belial in a one-on-one duel, which came about because of an argument that they had. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Exceptional Demonic Power: '''Talia has exceptional demonic power for her age, so much so that before she was accepted into the Bael family and received proper training her natural talent was enough to outclass the likes of Riser Phenex in an unofficial duel. Once she earned the respect of her clan and became a High-Class Devil she took part in and won two unofficial Ratings Games with ease, although she lost in a one on one duel with Dieter Belial. * '''Power of Destruction: '''The unique power of the Bael family which she inherited from her father, which allows her to release energies that disintegrate matter, both living and not, with ease. Even without training she was able to harness this power in a crude form, where she tossed the power around in blasts of power, but after training she shows similar promise to that of Sirzechs Lucifer. She is noted to be far superior to that of Rias Gremory. '''Decent Hand to Hand Combatant: Through observing others and training hard she became experience in hand to hand combat so that she wouldn't rely solely on ranged attacks with her magic, although she is far inferior to the likes of her older half-brother as she only learned the basics and then developed them through practical experience. '''Expert Magician: '''She has received formal training in magic of several types, and although she prefers to use her Power of Destruction she has talent with several forms of offensive and defensive magic. '''Enhanced Durability: '''As a Devil, Talia is more durable than any human. She is durable enough to weather magical attacks and defeat other High-Class Devils, and outlast a Phenex. Through training and combat experience she has developed a high tolerance to pain as well. '''Expert Tactician: '''Talia has proven in her unofficial Rating Games that she is a talented tactician, capable of outsmarting her opponents, even one such as Riser Phenex, whom had competed in several Rating Games by that point and come out victorious. '''Stealth Expert: '''She is capable of hiding her presence to remain undetected, learning from when she was younger and hid her power from High-Class Devils she feared would want her dead for being the bastard child of a Lord of one of the 72-Pillars. '''Flight: '''Being a Devil, Talia has wings that she can use to fly.Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Superboy19